Aroma of desire
by Kakashilove4
Summary: What will go down when Kiba notices something different about Sakura on their first mission together.


Never has anyone smelled as delicious to Kiba as Sakura had that afternoon. They had just been sent out on a mission by Lady Hokage. Their team consisted of Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee. Their team had a mix of talents that would work best for this mission. Kiba had known Lee and Shikamaru from other missions that they had gone on together. But Sakura and Kiba had never really gotten to know each other very well, even though they went to the academy together and took the chunin exams at the same time. Kiba had never been this close to Sakura before so he never noticed her scent. To his clan, scent was everything. His mother always said that the one he will fall in love with would be one who smelled unlike anyone else. One who's aroma would make him week at the knees and make him wanting more.

At this moment, that is how Kiba felt. The closer he got to Sakura, the more desirable she smelled to him. He could not tell what made her smell so delicious. Kiba wanted to take her right then and there, but they had a mission to finish first. He thought he should also get to know her more before anything else was to happen.

"Sakura, how was training with Lady Hokage?"

"Very enjoyable, she is a wonderful teacher and fun to be around. I learned a lot about what I want to do now." Sakura replied sounding very happy.

"Oh that's awesome! Now you can heal me when I get injured." Kiba said jokingly. But the look on Sakura's face after he said that did not look like she got the joke.

"I was kidding Sakura; I don't plan on getting hurt during this mission. I plan on keeping you safe."

After he said that, he realized what he had just said. He was too embarrassed to even look at Sakura, but just for a second he turned his head toward her. She was smiling. Why was she smiling? He had just made a fool of himself, maybe she was laughing on the inside about what he had just said. Kiba decided to keep walking and ignore what had just happened.

"That was very sweet Kiba. I would love be have you protect me any day." Sakura replied with a smile on her face and some red came to her cheeks.

Was she flirting with him? Did his lame attempt at flirting with her work? Kiba was so excited that he began to blush, so he turned around and walked ahead of her until the redness in his cheeks subsided. He was to afraid to approach her again because she was talking with Lee. So Kiba made his way over to Shikamaru and started up a conversation with him.

It was becoming dark and their team was getting tired from walking all day. As they found a place to rest for the night, Kiba again tried talking with Sakura. He wanted to get as close as he could to smell her sweet aroma. He volunteered himself and Sakura to go and get firewood. So as they were looking, he kept asking multiple questions to find out more about her. He wanted to know why it was her that he was attracted to.

"I wish Akamaru could have gone on this mission, too bad he is still in the hospital." Kiba said hoping to spark a reaction out of Sakura.

"Yeah that is so sad, I love that little guy. What happened to him anyways?" Sakura said puzzled because she knew that Akamaru and Kiba never traveled without each other.

"Our last mission, some sound ninja ambushed us and Akamaru tried to protect me and he got hit with 3 kunai right in the stomach. So he has to remain in the hospital till his stitches heal completely. If it wasn't for him that past time I would probably be dead." While telling that story, Kiba became very emotional and tears came to his eyes so he sat down.

"Well I'm glad that he saved you." Sakura said as she curled up next to crying dog-nin. She grabbed him in her arms and hugged him.

At that moment, Kiba could not control his urges anymore. He leaned toward Sakura and gave her a kiss. She tried to get away at first but he just pulled her in closer. Pressing his lips harder against hers, she struggled to get free. He pulled away for a second for air and at that moment she pushed him and got free.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sakura was very puzzled at what had just happened.

"I cannot control it. There is something about you that is driving me crazy. You smell unlike anyone else I have ever smelled. And you of all people should know how my clan is about smell." Kiba then lunged toward her again but she pushed him away again.

"Stop it! What about how I feel about this?" Sakura was still very confused. But on the inside she was feeling a strange feeling toward Kiba. Something she has never felt before. She always thought that he was very hot but she never thought for once in her life that she would be able to have him.

Catching her off guard, Kiba lunged again at her. This time pinning her against the ground and using all his weight to keep her down. She didn't struggle this time. She was actually submitting to his actions.

Kiba then pressed his lips onto hers and slowly moved his tongue into her warm mouth. Just from doing that and smelling her aroma he was already hard. Sakura could feel his hard member pressed against her. That was turning her on and she began to kiss him back. She moved her tongue inside of his mouth too and at that instant Kiba pulled back.

"You turned on?" Kiba gave her a pleased look.

She nodded her head and smiled back. He ripped off her shirt and began sucking at her neck, making his way down to her luscious breasts. As he took one of her breasts into his mouth she let out a soft moan. Kiba then realized how much she was really enjoying herself. As he sucked on her soft breast, Sakura was slowly moving her hands down his chest and down to the waist of his pants.

"Want me to set it free?" Kiba smirked as he massaged her breast with his hand.

"mhmm" Sakura responded almost out of breath.

At that moment, Kiba unbuttoned his pants and Sakura moved her head right toward his large member. She began sucking at it, lapping up all the juices that were escaping him. Kiba moaned as he felt Sakura's warm wet mouth surround his hard member. As she moved her head up and down, grazing her tongue over his members tip, he became more and more excited he could not contain himself. He moved her head off of him.

"Do you want it inside you?" Kiba asked, more like begging.

Sakura removed her mouth from around his erect member and went down on all fours.

"Doggie?" She smiled

Kiba moved over toward her and pushed his hard member into her. Sakura moaned as he pumped inside her. She could feel herself climaxing. She could not believe how amazing this felt. Kiba could smell her arousal even more now that he was inside her. He continued to go fast and faster, and then he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Sakura was out of breath and confused as to why the dog-nin had stopped.

Kiba then thrusted hard into her and she screamed. She had climaxed, along with Kiba. He could not hold it any longer. Her smell, her body, everything about her was making him so hot and bothered. He released inside her, his warm liquid filling her up. Sakura moaned as she felt the liquid inside her.

Kiba pulled out of her and put his pants back on. He went over toward Sakura and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you be mine?" He said in all seriousness. Sakura looked at him with a smile.

"I will be yours, for now and forever."

She gave him a kiss, and went into his arms. She just wanted him to hold her for a while before they returned back to their team.

When they came back with the firewood both Shikamaru and Lee looked at them.

"Why did it take you guys so long to come back with the wood?" Shikamaru was curious, although he had a pretty good idea what had happened by the way Sakura was acting. She was red in the face and she was breathing heavily.

Kiba just looked at Sakura when she wasn't looking and smiled. Shikamaru got the hint and didn't ask anymore.

When it was time to go to get some rest, Kiba crawled up right next to Sakura and held her till she fell asleep. He had gotten the girl he wanted all in one day. He could not wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
